notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia To-Do
A to-do list for the wikia, anyone is free to add to this! Locations * Temple to The Watchman * Elemental Plane (The last part that needs to be added is about the volcano + fire elemental's area) * Cloudbreaker Mountains * The Gash * The Nine Hells * Old Court * Old Court Castle * Vineral's Furs and Finery * Vineral's Gems and Geodes (I think, double check the name) * Valley of Frigid Death * The Field * Summer Court * Winter Court * Autumn Court * Spring Court * Bear Prince's Keep * SS Stormborn (Could be fleshed out and reformatted) Creatures * Caw Caw * Duergars (add more about their living conditions possibly). * Nannerflies & Chippermunks (They are a part of The Crick page, so expounding on them there may be smartest). Characters * Travis and Hunter * Expand on MeeMaw (The Role) * Expand on Jolene Cybin (Big undertaking) * Illex (Member of The Hounds) * Drisda (Member of The Hounds) * Bobby (Balnor's son) * Grimthor Maganus * Terran * Morin Vineral (Expand on) * Oleg Vineral (Expand on) * Rogo (Fact check, and why is he presumed to be dead?) * Derlin (Needs a new picture, if some fan art can be used with permission) * Erdan (Needs description for Mage Madness) * Reeva (Needs reformatting, probably could be cut down), * Jeremiah Snot (Reformat, needs a role in the story section). * Gunkbog (Reformat, role in story section) * Captain Oswald (Reformat, role in story section) * Lydia Stormborn (Needs a pretty big update) * Pendeghast (Could use a heavy update) Groups * The children of Moradin/children in the Dwarphanage (and the new scout group bev made) * The Crickateers (expand, done some) * group all families! * fire daddy needs to be expounded upon (edit out the (daddy) from title for consistency with other titans) (Furthermore, check the other titans to see for consistency). * Maganus Family * The Monks of The Unseen Eye (Uku & Tonathan's group). Items * Potion of Long Rest * Thiala's Amulet (expand upon) * Teeth necklace * Death Lance (Zalek's weapon) * Crick Water (Could be expanded upon greatly) * The Boots of Elven Kind (Expand) * Holy Amulet (Expand) * Scrolls of Waterwalking (Expand. When is it used?) * Sending Stone (Expand. What instances was it used. When did it run out?) * Captain Hat (Expand?) Deities * Kord (Possibly more specific instances) * Pelor (Expand upon, specific instances) * Erathis (I think there is a note somewhere with a tad more info). Episodes * Episode pages (continuous) * Trinyvale episode pages * Add Synopsis to most * '''Ezry: '''Most things Ezry are created, just need a general revamp. * '''Galaderon: '''Episode 20 * '''Crick: '''Episode 25-29 * '''Cutthroat Chronicles: '''A good amount of it is done, just needs a general revamp. * '''Shadowfell: '''Needs a lot of work. * '''Mage Madness: '''Needs a lot of work * '''A Faerie Tale: '''Needs a decent amount of work (I'm working on this mainly, but help is always awesome!) Spelling Issues * Mythril --> Mithril (The "Cursed Mythril Armor" is spelt wrong, according to Spelling Guide. The page name needs to be changed, and in turn every instance of "Mythril" across the wiki needs to be changed too. I've been writing it as "mithril," so it isn't every instance, but many early wiki spellings are. You'll also need to fix the links on each instance, despite the way it is spelled b/c it will link to the old page's title). * MeMaw --> Mee Maw (MeMaw is the page in question. Refer above to understand what fixing spelling entails.) I propose we add a songs category of all the songs the boobs have added to their lore (Discord peeps can help!) Organizing * try group on all pages, easier to navigate, whatever your heart says don't be afraid to organize or reorganize! Category:Wiki Related